Die A Hero, Become A Villain
by ChrisMcLean-Cody-Duncan-TD
Summary: I screwed up. I didn't walk away, I just kept getting deeper and deeper into the mess, until I realised even if Duncan did like me, I was so deep in the mess that I wouldn't be able to get out, and Courtney would just be there, screaming and kicking at Duncan when it was all my fault. I wasn't a hero - I was just a villain.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Total Drama or its characters. I am only borrowing them to create an entertaining story. All rights go to FreshTV Inc.**

I wish I had just died a hero, and then walked far, far away from Duncan and Courtney, let them continue their relationship, and just be able to know that I helped Courtney and Duncan out that one time.

But I screwed up. I didn't walk away, I just kept getting deeper and deeper into the mess, until I realised even if Duncan did like me, I was so deep in the mess that I wouldn't be able to get out, and Courtney would just be there, screaming and kicking at Duncan when it was all my fault.

But I kept going on and on, kept pushing forward, not seeing what was coming. I wasn't a hero after a while, I was just a villain.

A screwed up hero that kept going on and on until I realised what I'd done.

Why did I save Courtney? There wasn't any point to it – I'd liked Duncan for as long as I'd been in this school. I saved her, but just for her to become another barrier in getting Duncan.

This is the story of what happened to the C.I.T. and the criminal that were once in the papers, the couple that once had so much fame and love for each other it was nearly unbelievable.

This is how I became the villain instead of a hero.

 **A/N – I honestly didn't expect to do another story of FAF, because I didn't really want to. But then I realised that I never really explained Gwen and Duncan's relationship in the trilogy, so I have to…explain it.**

 **The events in these books are told one and a half years later after He's Never Gone, all the characters are about fifteen (including Gwen), and this was an extract from Gwen's diary at sixteen. The book will be set in Gwen's POV.**


	2. Chapter 1

It all started when I broke up with Trent. I had been planning it for a month or two, but it had never occurred to me when I would _actually_ do it. I broke up with him, he cried and cried, blabbered on and on about how we were meant to be as I looked over at Duncan. He talked about how the letters of our names added together made nine, and that was the legendary number. It was an _obvious_ sign we were meant to be. I told him he might as well date Zoey if he was using that logic.

There was more crying after _that_ , and it went on and on until I told him that he needed to get over it. He sniffed and whimpered the _whole day_ when we were in school.

I was given quite a lot of sympathy, because it turned out that people had thought _he_ dumped _me._ I didn't want to tell Courtney he didn't, so I nodded on for a bit. I didn't expect it would turn into Courtney telling everyone about Trent dumping me, and everyone coming up to me and saying, 'It's okay' and 'You didn't deserve to be dumped'. I didn't know half the people that came up, but I had seen them around school with Trent, and some of them knew Courtney, so I just cried a bit here and there, and tried to get on with my life.

I was on my way to Spanish when I heard them talking to each other. I usually would slip past them quietly and ignore them, but Duncan had an infuriated glint in his eye and Courtney had her teeth gritted the way she did when she didn't like something.

"I _can't_ , Duncan! Debate club!" Courtney insisted, looking at her boyfriend.

"Tomorrow?" Duncan asked, his eyes filled with hope. He caught a glance of me as I walked past the corridor.

"Thursday is my busiest day! I've got swimming, studying, book club, tennis club, kayaking and canoeing!" Courtney hissed to him angrily.

Duncan's eyes fell as he looked away from his girlfriend. "We don't go out very much now. I was just asking if you _wanted_ to, Princess, it wasn't a demand or anything," he retorted harshly. Courtney looked around, and I slipped around a corner so she can't see me. I drifted my head over so I can only see her and Duncan and hear what they're saying.

"Well, _I'm sorry_ that we don't go out very much now, but look where that got us last time!" Courtney snapped at him as she moved closer to him. "It ended with you going missing for nearly two months!"

Duncan bit his lip as if he was holding something back, and then walked away from her as if he had nothing more to say to her.

"Duncan! Come back here! Duncan!" she screamed at him angrily as she paced up the corridor. "Come back this minute, you complete Neanderthal!"

"They're getting rockier as time goes on," I heard a voice tell me as I instantly turned around. It was Zoey, and she had been watching the fight too. "It seems like only yesterday that Courtney was asking me advice on Duncan." I grinned – she had asked all of her friends on Duncan when she started dating him.

"When do you think they'll…end it?" I asked her at the time. She seemed surprised at first – I couldn't blame her – but then she laughed.

"If I had to estimate it, less than a month, but then again, Courtney and Duncan can recover from many bad things that happen to them. This might just be…a _phase_ ," Zoey told me as I looked at her. She was right – they probably wouldn't break it off. They'd been together for some time now, and breaking it off would just be weird. They'd been through so much together.

"Yeah…it might just be a phase. You're right," I replied, twisting my head to see if they were still pacing up the corridor. They weren't. "I better go and help Courtney."

Zoey nodded and walked off. The bell rang loudly before I was hallway up the narrow corridor of the building.

* * *

We'd moved on from Credence a year or two ago, where we all met. Some of us had went to different high schools, but Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Zoey, Trent, Cody and I had all decided to go to Credence High. It was as worse as its counter-part, but it was bigger – even if it was narrower than any school I'd ever seen. We were all freshman, which none of us really minded except Courtney, who was constantly complaining that since she was the newbie in the school it would give her a disadvantage when she went up for Student Council that year.

Except from her, no one really cared.

We were going to Total Drama the next year – it had been confirmed for a few months, and grades didn't really matter to anyone but Courtney. I'd been getting a few Cs and Ds the past few months before the show, and Duncan was just getting Fs.

Not much had changed since we first met – Duncan was still stealing, and Courtney was still getting mildly angry at him constantly. They weren't even talking to each other at some times.

I quickly realised why the corridors were so empty – I had to go to class. I sulked to class slowly – it was Spanish, with my uncle, and it wasn't really important at all. We'd all been flunking Spanish – Chris never taught us anything useful or actually Spanish, so everyone had failed it. Courtney had barely got an A on it – she had to study for over eight days to try and grasp the language properly.

Sometimes I wondered why on earth I didn't just go to a different middle school.

* * *

On that day, I had walked by Chris as I entered late in to his class. His awards for education and services stood on his desk, and he twirled around in his chair as I walked past. He glanced at me for a mere moment before continuing to twirl constantly for the next period.

"You're late," he sang impatiently at me.

"I didn't realise," I replied sarcastically as I threw my back down beside my chair. Courtney was on the other side of me, while Duncan was at the back of the classroom. Most people were on their laptops - McLame's class were not worth listening to. He would typically drool on and on about the different awards he had won throughout his life and how wonderful he was while everyone nodded along. He was one of those 'cool' teachers who didn't mind what you did with your life, as long as you knew the different awards he had won, which were way too many for what he had actually achieved in life.

"Sometimes I wonder how people like you don't flunk tests," Chris replied matter-of-a-factly. I rolled my eyes as I fell into my chair. I was angry with myself for some reason which I couldn't decipher. Usually I'd be able to figure out why I was angry with myself, but I couldn't that day.

It didn't come to me for another year and a half why I was angry.

I was angry at myself because I so badly wanted Duncan and Courtney to break up.

* * *

 **A/N – Six months! Wow!**

 **For those who didn't know, today celebrates my six month anniversary on FanFiction. It's been a pretty quick six months, I'll tell you that!**

 **Okay, so this story will be on possible hiatus later, updated once a week.**

 **I'm off to celebrate! Woohoo!**


	3. Chapter 2

I tried to remain quiet for the rest of the lesson and hopefully not be pointed out. I kept my head down because I was blushing, and I didn't want anyone to see me. I was also angry, I snapped my pencil in half, I broke my pen, I destroyed my ruler and I ripped my eraser apart. Chris kept blabbering on and on about his recent trip to Tanzania, but my hands just gripped the desk, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. The newbies to the class – the people that weren't used to Chris McLean teaching Spanish, kept distracting him for me so he could never talk to me. Usually he would try and find a moment or two when he could directly speak to me, maybe ask me about my mum, his sister. I reminded myself to thank the newbies for distracting him.

"So this big mountain Kiliminhareo thing is in Tanzania, and it's pretty cool. I went there on a tour and it was, like, big. I didn't really know what to do there though. The food in Tanzania is pretty good. That was fun. I liked that part," he started as he continued on about him eating at different restaurants and drinking champagne under the stars and just telling the class about how life is so easy.

If anyone knows anything, they will simply recognize in an instant that life is not easy. Most people in this world cannot go out to Tanzania and drink champagne every night for a week without working, and working isn't easy, because depending on the job you want, you have to get an education and with getting an education you mostly have to get good grades, and good grades don't just magically appear if you wish upon a star. You have to _work_. Life is not as easy as some people like McLame think it is.

As soon as the bell rings, I jump off my seat and walk out, trying to avoid anyone. I walk to Lunch as I slip in and out through the crowds, but before I know it someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Gwen. What was the rush to get out of class so soon?" Courtney asks me as I turn around. I manage a smile at her as she starts to walk beside me.

"Oh, I-I was just tired of Chris. My grades are failing because of it, and I can't stand him anymore. He's nearly always there and it's starting to creep me out if I'm honest with you," I tell her. It isn't exactly a lie – I am tired of Chris – but it isn't the reason I was so eager to get out of class.

"Really? I didn't notice you cared so much about your grades. Maybe we can have a study session together? I've been getting straight A's in Spanish so far, so we should be fine," Courtney says chirpily, but then her voice turns to an exasperated sigh. "Ugh. Duncan's so annoying these days. I've got things to do and places to me if I want to have a successful lifestyle but he insists on asking me to go out and steal items at cheap stores. I can't stand him these days."

I nod in agreement, "I know. Especially since the Student Council elections are coming up, along with swim meets, debate club, canoeing, kayaking and tennis." Courtney had told us all over a million times the different clubs she has to go to everyday and nearly any of the people in the school could list them off the back of their head.

"Exactly!" she replies to me, smiling. "I just don't have _time_ for Duncan these days. There's way too much going on right now to focus on him. I have to get straight A's for my end of year report. How about you? What grades are you hoping for?"

"I'm getting Cs and Ds currently," I tell her honestly, "I know that's pretty poor scores, but I'm not really panicked about my end of year report, because Total Drama Island will be starting up anyway and I'll probably miss most of school after that."

"Gwen! What happens after Total Drama? Don't you want to go to university to become an artist? I thought that was one of your dreams!" Courtney objected as she grabbed her tray for lunch.

"It is one of my dreams, but I don't think it's that important anymore. I just want this summer to zoom by so I can just go back to living normally."

Courtney looked at Gwen for a moment and looked away. "Do…do you sometimes wish that Chris hadn't come into our lives? Like, just stayed out of it? Never found out about you?"

"Yeah. I wish he'd just leave and go and live somewhere else. I can't stand him anymore and he's constantly at my house with my mom."

Chris had come into my life about two years ago. He walked into school claiming he was my uncle, and I later found out this was true. I was pretty reluctant to accept it – I still don't really want him around that much, but my dad divorced my mom less than a year ago, and except from me, Chris is nearly her only companion. I can't tell him to leave at all, because that would just upset my mom even more.

"Have you seen your dad lately?" Courtney asked as a large pile of slop is thrown on her plate by the dinner lady.

"I saw him last week. He brought his girlfriend and their children along and they were pretty much Harold look-a-likes. I didn't get on with them that much, and the girlfriend kept glaring at me and my dad kept staring impatiently at me as if I should say a conversation starter or something, or talk about my grades."

"Are they getting married?" she inquired, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't think so. I hope not, anyway. I couldn't stand that woman being my step-mother."

We lifted our trays full of thick, brown slop over to a small table hidden away from the buzz of the school.

"Hey, Gwen," Courtney started, glancing over at me. "You're my friend, right? You'd help me make the right decision, wouldn't you?" I nodded at her as if to tell her to go on. "I think I want to break up with Duncan."

My mouth suddenly went dry.

 **A/N – Update schedule wrong. This will be randomly updated, because BTC is still going and so is Camp NaNoWriMo. Sorry.**


End file.
